A Very Dragon Christmas
by DragonMaster500
Summary: Another tale for ya. Like i said b4, don't sue me. Now this has a few new characters (my creations) so don't hurt me. also, please don't critize cause my comp is screwed, so paragraphs r not possible, sry.


A Very Dragon Christmas  
  
Hey! What's up? Now this story is funny as hell. Just as the title states, its Christmas and the team is ready for some holiday cheer! Read now!  
  
It was Christmas eve, and in a icy wasteland, a very beautiful house stood, the snow and ice covering it like icing. Two small figures started running towards the house, "You'r jollyness! Everything is ready to go!" "The weather is just fine for tonight's flight!" "Ho! Ho! Ho! Good. And the gifts?" said a man in a red coat with a beard. "All wrapped and ready to go!" said one of the 2 smaller people. As the trio walked out, one of the giant snowmen started to evaporate, and out came a demon of great dark power. He followed and as the three looked around, his metallic claw/cannon arm swished them away. "I am Deathlor! Get out of my way, midgets!" spat Deathlor, "Oh my! If you came for a gift, then you just made the naughty list!" said the jolly man. "All I desire is to eliminate you! And to absorb all of your life force to become stronger!" Then there was a bunch of shouting, "Secure Santa!" and hundreds of elves grabbed Santa and moved him into his house and sealed it with white magic. Deathlor swiped his arm again and made all the elves go flying. "More elves! I guess I shall unwrap my gift later!" he shot a dark beam that encased the whole house, blocking all the elves. "And to all, a bad night! Bwahahahahaha!" and he vanished, taking Santa's house with him. It was around 7:30 p.m. and the peaceful people of Shard were busy celebrating Christmas, a new holiday for them, this was the 2nd year that they decided to celebrate Christmas. Ryu was oddly happy while he blew on his flute playing "'Tis the Season to be Jolly". Lora walked over to Nina, who was busy putting up the wreaths, "Nina. Is Ryu sick?" she asked the Wyndian woman. Nina smiled, "No he's not. This is the only time where he can feel happy without worrying about demons." she chuckled as Ryu finished playing. He waked over, "That's not the only reason why." he laughed, giving Nina a wink, "Also I can spend time with friends and family, mainly my little angel." Nina blushed deeply, then Lora said, "I wish Syrk could be here." Ryu laughed, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Lora. I asked Syrk to get here so that he can spend time with you, Lora." Lora blushed as deeply as Nina, "Thank you Ryu. You'r sweet." Then Momo entered, "Guys, I hate to be the bad guy but both Nina's mom and sister are coming over." Both Ryu and Nina looked like they were going to be sick. Ryu forced a very painful smile, "Yes---and won't we be--- delighted to see---them." Nina nodded, a muscle in the corner of her mouth twitching. Lora looked confused, "Uhh. what's the big deal? It's just Nina's family." Momo shook her head just as Rei entered, "Did I just hear the queen's name?" he asked. Momo nodded, "I was about to tell Lora why Ryu, Nina, and the queen aren't good friends. Maybe you can explain better Rei." "I guess. This is the scoop; since Nina married Ryu against Queen Sheila's will, and ran off when she had royal duties. Plus the queen hates dragons of all kind." Lora gasped, "Just because she hates Dragons that she hates her son-in-law!? How dumb is that!?" "Well, there are more reasons, but I don't wanna get into them." Rei said nervously. Then the doorbell rang, both Ryu and Nina went pale and Momo dashed off, Rei shakily opened the door. A blast of cold air entered the warm den, but it was only Syrk, cold and shaken. "Whew. Its just you Syrk." Rei panted as the Slifer male entered. "Who did you think I was?" he asked, stripping off his coat and gloves. "The Queen of Wyndia and the new Princess of Wyndia." Lora stated, tackling him in a bear-hug, pecking him on the cheek. Syrk looked confused until Garr walked downstairs to help, followed by Drake, "The queen is a nasty woman. Always yelling at Nina and Ryu for becoming lovers and declining Nina's duty as princess. And you probably remember Raven, Nina's twin sister. She'll be coming too." he stated, popping his neck. Syrk nodded, "OK, thanks for the heads up." Then there was a knock on the door, and once again, Ryu and Nina went pale. Rei opened the door again, his tail managed to find it's way in-between its tail. The door opened again and he looked out, he saw nothing until he saw a small figure walk in. "Uhh. can I help you?" Rei asked, "Negative." said the small figure, walking right in and walking up to Ryu and Nina. Lora knelt down and asked, "Are you. and elf?" "Correct." "Man. Every day I see something new here." Lora stated, looking slightly on-end. "Uhh. Why are you here?" Drake asked, "I'm not here for you. I'm here for the one with the blue hair." the elf stated, pointing to Ryu. "Me?" Ryu looked puzzled, "Yeah. You have a very good list on the Nice List." said the elf, then he reached to his pocket and took out a doll, "The others created this doll of Santa's kidnapper." everyone only needed one glance at the doll to result in Lora screaming. "Deathlor!" everyone stated, knowing the demon of death, Ryu grabbed the doll, growling. "That demon! What does he want with Santa?" Nina asked, squeezing Ryu's arm, Lora interrupted. "Wait! I believe in Mages, Dragons, and much more! But Santa Clause!? How is that possible!? He doesn't exist!" Then the elf said, "He might not unless we do something quickly." Ryu nodded, "OK! Count me in!" "And I will help. If Ryu goes, I go!" Nina stated firmly. Rei nodded, "I might as well, I don't wanna miss this!" both Garr and Drake also nodded. Syrk stepped up, "Then I'll come." but Nina and Lora shoved him back, "Syrk, we need you to stay here." Nina stated, "To keep my mother and sister at bay for enough time until we get back." Syrk sighed, "Fine, but take Lora with you." Lora looked shocked, "W-w-w-what!? Why!?" "They might need you, since I'm stay here." Syrk said simply, Lora looked pale but nodded. "Then that settles it!" Ryu said, tossing Lora and Nina their weapons. They stepped outside, it was bitter cold and they had forgotten their coats. "How do we get there in time to save Christmas?" Lora spat, until the wind picked up. They all looked at the elf as he gathered up magic in a orb and released it, causing a tornado of snow and magic to absorb them and vanish. A few seconds later, they reappeared in the toy factory will thousands of elves working like crazy. Nina's clutch was a little too painful that Ryu had to pry her off to return the blood flow to his arm. One of the elves came running up to them, "It this the rescue team?" "Yes." stated the other elf, "Good! We need to hurry and find Santa! Or Christmas is ruined!" Ryu got an idea, "Hey! If you have something of him, I might be able to use Mind Sword to find him." One of the other elves ran up to him, "Will this do?" it was a pare of long-johns. "I guess." Ryu muttered, then her turned to the others, "The rest of you, help out with the elves. Nina, I could use your world map right now!" they all nodded and went to aid to the elves. Meanwhile, far away from the North Pole, Santa looked out his window to see that he was on a mountain cliff, snow was whirling around the dark barrier. He looked around some more to see Deathlor, pacing, muttering under his breath. Then he lifted up his cannon/claw arm and fired a giant black flame that took the shape of a dark creature. "This will destroy that barrier of light magic!" he spat. The strange shape contacted with the house, but instead of piercing the walls, it vanished and was replaced with hundreds of white doves. Deathlor's eyes bulged as he watched his attack fail, his jaw dropped to the ground. Santa opened his window and said, "Please friend, you desire for some cheese is a little fruitless." Deathlor growled, "I want you chi and life! NOT CHEESE YOU IDIOT!!!" he fired another blast, Santa closed the window and the spell was deflected. He grumbled as he tried to think of a way to get in to the house, then he spotted the chimney, "Perfect." Ryu was busy trying to find Santa while Nina was aiding to him, the others were packing up the gifts. Then one of the elves stated, "By the time we find Santa, Christmas will be over!" Nina sighed, "He's right Ryu. To by us some time, we need a fake Santa." The elf perked up again, "It takes a really big man to fill the big man's shoes." Ryu pondered, "Hmm. How about a big Urkan man?" Garr looked at Ryu, his eyes widened, "Oh no! No! Not me!!!" Later, Garr was in a red suit with a hat and beard, his face match his suit. "Look pretty got for cheep Saint Nick." Lora stated, giggling madly, Garr grumbled. Then Ryu's voice was notice, "Got a location!" They all ran over to see the undergarments pointing to some mountains, "The Himalayas! That's where Deathlor and Santa are located." Ryu stated. Seconds later, Ryu, Nina, Lora, and Rei were getting suited up, Drake had agreed to help Garr. "Let's go!" Ryu stated and the four warriors along with the elf that collected them vanished. Garr was looking at the reindeer, confused as hell, "Uhh. Go?" Drake made a hiss, "Like this! On Dasher! On Dancer! On Prancer! On Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Doner! On Blitzen!" and they were off! Santa was pacing back and forth, looking out to see where Deathlor was, but he wasn't in site. Then he heard a noise and saw soot come down from the chimney, followed by Deathlor, who landed on the burning logs. "OW!!! HOT! HOT! HOT!" he whined, patting the flames out on his tail. Finally, he turned to Santa, his eyes blazing, he fired ropes out of his claw/cannon arm and tied Santa up on a chair. "Oh my!" Santa stammered, "Time to take you life!" Deathlor stated, charging up his arm. Then a gust of wind, snow, and magic formed over the barrier and the four people with one elf appeared. Nina wiped away some of the snow to see a house, "You couldn't get us any closer?" she asked, standing back up. "Negative. Elf magic won't pop the bubble." the elf stated. "Great! How can we save Christmas if we can't even get to Santa!?" Lora hissed, Ryu walked up. "Let me handle this." and out came his sword, "Time to use one of my oldest, but strong techniques." and he started to mumble. Meanwhile, Garr and Drake were delivering gifts, Garr had just found out that magical properties allowed him to go down chimneys, Drake just kept on laughing at Garr for every time he came out, his face was covered in soot. The flew past a jet to see Sheila and Raven, who looked out and rubbed their eyes, Garr steered them away before what they saw sunk in. "Whew. That was too close!" Drake sighed, taking out the list again. "How many stops have we done?" Garr asked, "Umm. 4. Only---!" the list extended until it was a good 50 ft in length, "THAT MANY MORE TO GO!!!" Garr groaned, "I am considering an early retirement." Ryu was still mumbling, his sword glowing ever brighter, the two girls were shivering. "You do know that if anyone bothered to look, this would be a very strange site." Lora chattered though blue lips. Finally, Ryu opened his eyes and yelled, "ARGH!!! BONEBREAK!!!" and in a slash of multiple explosions, the barrier cracked and then shattered, sending the band of warriors pummeling. As Deathlor was about to destroy Santa, the whole team crashed though the roof, breaking his train of thought. "Eh?" he stammered, until he noticed a tuff of blue, wild hair, "OH DAMN!!!" The elf poked his head up, "Santa, the rescue team." Rei instantly sprung to his feet, and he charged at Deathlor, "This is what you get for trying to ruin many lives!" but as he jumped, Deathlor vanished, causing Rei to crash into Santa Clause and both went crashing through the wall. "Oh God! I'm so sorry, Mr. Clause!" Rei stammered, but Santa just laughed. He pressed a button on his belt and a magical beam went skyward.  
Meanwhile, the Royal Wyndian Jet landed on the snow covered runway where the hanger was closed which hosted the Dragon EX and Dragon Board X, Sheila and Raven stepped out and walked crookedly towards the main building, wavering in the wind. Syrk was watching the news, sipping hot cocoa when there was a knock at the door. He sprang up and darted towards the door, opening it, thinking it was Lora and the others. But his heart, along with his stomach, sank below his navel as he saw two royal figures, one looking irritable, the other just looked confused. Syrk stammered, "Y-you must be Queen Sheila and Princess Raven!" Raven winked at him, but the queen shoved her way through, "Yeah. Why don't you come in and warm up." Syrk mumbled, rubbing his stomach where the queen had punched him. She instantly sat down, "Who, God dammit, are you.? Wait. Your that Syrk character I've been hearing so much about!" she spat, Syrk winced, Nina was right, she was very strong verbally. Raven sat down next to her mother, shaking the snow out of her dark black hair, then she asked, "Can we have some cocoa?" Syrk nodded and busied himself in the kitchen. "Now. Where is my daughter and her god forsaken dragon?" the queen snapped, "Uhh. Well." Garr was moaning, Drake was freezing, and there were still over 5,000 stops to make. "I am a bad Santa double." Garr said, "I don't deny it, and I stink at elf acting." Drake growled, sneezing due to the cold air. Then the reindeer spotted the light that Santa was casting and with an unpleasant lurch, the sleigh turned and speeded off towards the source of the light, Drake resisting the urge to hurl up his lunch. Once the team had gathered around Santa, the elf stated, "We're here to rescue-." but was cut short due to Deathlor's magic had turned him into stone. "Elf, or paper weight?" he laughed, clicking his metallic claw/cannon arm. Ryu, Nina, Rei, and Lora braced themselves for battle, so using the snow around him, Deathlor created Snow Serpents and Snow Zombies. "Abominable snowmen. Great." Lora muttered, but Ryu wasn't paying attention to Lora's wisecrack, his eyes were firmly on Deathlor. "Lora. You protect Santa, the rest of you, take out these frozen freaks. I've got Deathlor!" and where Ryu stood now stood War Dragon. They nodded in agreement and took their places. Nina's Inferno spell was very effective, but every time she attacked, they reformed. Rei was having no better luck with Lightning and his knives, the snow beasts just kept on coming back! Lora had to kick and club any demon that came near her, though it was as fruitless as Nina and Rei attempts. Ryu was at least doing some damage, they were fighting claw-to-claw, tooth-to-tooth, and skull-to- skull. Finally, after a few minutes of fighting, it looked hopeless, mainly due to every time one snow freak was destroyed, five would replace it. "Now! Watch as I destroy Santa Clause!" Deathlor stated, charging up his cannon for a final assault, until he heard sleigh bells. "Huh?" he turned to see eight reindeer followed by a sleigh come crashing into him, he did a cartwheel and landed in the snow, "Snow devils!" Ryu laughed! The snow monsters vanished and Deathlor's attack failed as the sleigh with Garr and a very nauseous Drake landed. The elf was cured and called, "Code Red." Thousands of elves appeared as Deathlor raised his head, he stood up, "Bah! Humbug!" and he vanished in a flash of dark lightning. The elf stated, "I need a pickup on Santa's house." Garr walked over to Santa, "You sleigh." Drake nodded, and ducked down to start hacking. "Thank you all very much." Santa stated, "You have done the world and me a favor. If I ever need you, will you come to my aid?" Ryu nodded, "Of course, it's what we do." Santa chuckled and looked at the list Drake dropped, "Oh my! Only 7 stops! We must motor!" and he was off. It was Christmas Day, and the only thing that could drown out the caroling was queen Sheila's yelling at Ryu and Nina, who were both exhausted but proud of their work. "I was waiting for you and your damn dragon husband since 9 o'clock last night! Where have you been? Also, I've been talking with this idiot Syrk all night!" she screamed, her face turning ruby red. "And talking. And yelling. And pounding." Syrk mumbled, rubbing the baseball-sized lump on the back of his head, Lora started to coo in sympathy. "Well! We weren't around because we were helping the one and only Santa Clause!" Nina growled, her face was growing hot from anger, Ryu's followed suit. "Yes. This twit told me so." stated Sheila, jerking her thumb towards Syrk. As she was about to move in for the kill on Ryu, he presented her with a gift, stopping her in her tracks. "For me.?" she croaked, "Y-yeah." Ryu managed to say, "It is Christmas, after all." The queen lowered her gaze on the dragon male and took the package, opening it to show a very beautiful ivory comb set, Ryu's handiwork, no doubt. "Oh. but I have nothing to give you." choked the queen, startled by Ryu's gift, Ryu managed to smile. "Oh but you did. You daughter is the only gift I need." Nina smiled and kissed him, causing his face to go bright red. Then Ryu walked over to Raven, arm-in-arm with Nina, "Here Raven. Merry Christmas." Nina smiled, handing out her's and Ryu's gift, Raven took it shakily. Inside was a beautiful jewelry box with a number of emeralds on it, more Dragon and Wyndian craft work here. "Thank you ever so much! Here, this is for you two." Raven cried, handing them another package, Nina gingerly undid the wrapping while Ryu held it. It was a CD full of soothing, romantic music, Nina sighed and Ryu smiled, "Thank you Raven. This could really settle us down after a hard battle and such." he stated, giving her a bit of pressure on the shoulder, Raven was overjoyed that she kissed both Ryu and Nina on the cheeks before dashing over to her mother. "That was something I wasn't expecting." Ryu stammered, Nina started to laugh. Syrk and Lora were talking, exchanging there gifts from one another, both blushing a light magenta. "Oh Syrk! This is beautiful!" Lora cried, holding out a dress and a pendant with a diamond on the cover, inside was a picture of them. The dress was made of silk and was a light pinkish color, Lora hugged it. "Thank you, and here's your gift!" She handed over his gift, which was a new battle shirt, made with the finest of leather. "Thank you Lora! I love it!" and he kissed her. Syrk left her to give out his other gifts, "Here, Teepo. I got this special for you!" he handed over a video, Teepo read the title and smirk, "Thanks pal. I will greatly appreciate this!" Then came Rei, who Syrk gave him a new pare of knives, his old ones were worn down and dull, "Thanks! I needed these!" But as Syrk saw Ryu and Nina, he got sheepish, but made his move, "Guys. I'm really sorry for acting like a jerkwad a lot before." he said. "Oh you were acting? I couldn't tell the difference!" Ryu joked, all three laughed. "I guess I deserved that one!" Syrk chuckled, "Anyway, here you go. Thanks for being my friends." Inside was a new pare of scarlet, iron- toed boots, half leather, half dragon hide for Nina, and in the right size (9 ½ wide woman) and for Ryu a new pare of armored leather battle gloves, his old ones were worn and slightly singed from lava. "Thanks a lot!" the responded. Ryu was about to speak when Syrk raised his hand, "I don't really want a gift, since I have be a total jerk-?" but he was cut off by the two gifts Ryu and Nina presented; a new sword case and a weapon rack, made out of the finest of TagWood trees. "Oh my dear God! These are perfect! I really needed a new sword case and my weapons are scattered though-out my drawers! Thanks a bunch, Ryu and Nina!" Syrk cried, taking the two items from them. "Oh. Give this to Lora, from us both." Nina smiled, Syrk nodded and left to give Lora Ryu and Nina's gift. Finally, the gift giving whined down and the queen and Raven left at around 3 p.m.. Finally after a few hours of talking and drinking steaming mugs of hot cocoa, and enjoying a giant feast that Ryu managed to whip up quickly, the team, full of ham and much more of Ryu's cooking, tramped up to bed, tired and full. Ryu, tired and content, placed his sword into its case and pushed it under the bed, along with his armor and daggers. Nina had disappeared into the master bathroom for about 30 minutes and Ryu was wondering what she was doing. Nina, who may have been tired, wanted to give Ryu her 3 gifts, but had forgotten to wrap them due to all the chaos, but one of the gifts was ready. Finally, she placed the bow on the last one and said, "Hope Ryu likes them, and especially my last gift." she opened the door and walked over to the large bed which had Ryu sitting on it. Ryu looked at the beautiful Wyndian woman, full of awe. He just simply adored her, she was his treasure. "Hey Ryu! I got something for ya!" Nina purred, giving his a playful stroke on the knee. Ryu smiled and tugged one of her rainbow colored feathers, it was smooth to the touch. "Yeah? What is it?" he said, his attention was still directed to her beautiful face. Nina handed him the gifts, he slowly opened them, the first one was a new tackle box, full of the latest tackle and some spare line. The second one was the Heart Mirror, a mirror that shows what someone wants deep in their hearts. "Thank you Nina. They're wonderful. Now let me give you your gifts." Nina blushed, "Oh, Ryu! You know you didn't have to get me anything! You know that I just love out time together!" Ryu nodded, "So do I, but I still want you to have these." He handed over two fairly small packages from under his pillow, Nina opened them with trembling hands. The smallest one was the Black Pendant, a dark black jewel that hung around ones neck, the better a relationship and love, the darker the color, and right now, it was midnight black, as dark as it could get. "Ryu! I've been hunting this pendant down for months! How did you find it!?" she gasped, "If I told you, that would ruin everything." Ryu chuckled at the stunned woman's face. She stopped shaking to open up the other one, it was a bluish silver, hand-crafted, harp, just the right size to carry around. Nina had gasped again, she had told Ryu that at around age 12, she had learned to play the harp, but it was too big to carry around. "Oh thank you Ryu!" she cried, taking him in a bear-hug, planting kiss after kiss on him. After kissing him for about a minute, she strung a low note on the harp, it quivered before it faded, "And its in tune! Oh thank you ever so much! I love harps!" Ryu smiled at the tearing woman, "I know. And maybe someday, I can hear you play." Nina nodded, "Of course, anything for you, my love." She hugged him again, after placing both items on her table, Ryu, though not a pervert, could feel her soft and rich bosom pressing against his chest, it was too tempting. Then Nina shot back, "Oh thats right! I have to give you your other gifts!" she proclaimed, Ryu nodded, "OK, I guess." Nina smiled, she kicked off her boots and removed her dark blue hairband, her wild blonde hair flopped down a bit, but it made no difference. "Well here they are!" Nina cooed, sitting down on Ryu's lap and winking, showing off every inch of her body. "A lap dance, eh?" Ryu chuckled, Nina nodded, playfully toying with his hair. She continued on for what seemed to be thirty minutes, showing off her hair, arms, legs, and toes, trying to get Ryu aroused. But as soon as Ryu made a fake yawn, Nina thought it was time for stage 2 of her plan. She stood up and kissed Ryu deeply on the lips, then as she moved away, she purred, "There's more, my sweet dragon." Ryu was watching intently as Nina did some erotic moves, such as stroking her wing tips and rubbing her breasts. Finally, she reached back and unzipped her battle suit, letting it fall to the ground. Ryu's eyes were as round as zenny pieces before he said weakly, "A. strip show.?" Nina nodded, sticking out her tongue as she licked her shoulders, trying to get herself aroused. Meanwhile, Lora and Syrk, both full of food, were busy talking about the excitement the Lora just had. "Cool! I can't believe I missed out on all of that!" Syrk exclaimed, pouting slightly at all the fun his girlfriend had. Lora smirked, "Well we did ask you to stay and keep the queen preoccupied until we got back, even though it was morning by that time." then she yawned widely. Syrk gave her a kiss on the cheek, then Lora stated, "Wait here." and vanished into the bathroom. Syrk was totally confused until she came out, wearing a very revealing outfit followed by a strand of mistletoe. "Come and get some, Slifer boy." By the time Nina had finally slipped out of all her clothes, it was well past 11 o'clock, but she wasn't giving up on getting Ryu deeply in the mood. Though she didn't know it but Ryu had be ready for quite some time, and was getting slightly bored. It wasn't until Ryu really yawned that Nina stopped her little stunts and asked, "You're bored, aren't you." Ryu shrugged, "Sorta. But still-" he reached over and grabbed her hands, tugging her over to the bed, "-still, since you are already out of your clothes, maybe now is a good time to. intertwine?" Nina noticed the familiar sparkle in his eyes, and she could feel herself get wet, "I would be delighted, Ryu." and with that, both crawled under the covers and the night of Christmas sex began. Nina was already moaning in pleasure as Ryu rubbed her breasts and entered her vaginal cavity, to them, this was heaven. 


End file.
